


If people go down to the end of town, what can anyone do?

by wired



Category: A. A. Milne poems
Genre: F/F, Gen, damnably catchy poetry, fixit, right in the ear, the patriarchy is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wired/pseuds/wired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I decry the slut-shaming and patriarchy enforcement of a poem I memorized when I was six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If people go down to the end of town, what can anyone do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vito Excalibur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vito+Excalibur).



James James Morrison's mother had a name, it was May.  
James James Morrison's mother slipped her chains that day.  
James James Morrisons mother put on her golden gown.  
James James Morrison's mother went to the end of town.

The woman who thought of herself as May sold her jewels and furs.  
The woman who thought of herself as May tucked her pounds in her purse.  
The woman who thought of herself as May bobbed her shining hair.  
The woman who thought of herself as May paid her own railway fare.

The King said he was sorry. So did the Queen and the Prince.  
James James Morrisons mother hasn't been heard from since.  
The Queen, somebody told me, said to a girl she knew  
That May's escape was the right idea, if only the Queen could too.

James James Morrison's Nursie, known to some as Kate  
Up and ran off with his mother, just like the spoon and the plate.  
They sailed away for a year and a day, to the land where the bong trees grow  
And there they live, with no thought for Jim, or patriarchs, or snow.


End file.
